The present invention relates to devices for storing can containers of oil and the like in automobiles or other motorized vehicles.
An automobile owner truly dedicated to caring for his automobile may carry one or more cans of his favorite brand of engine oil in his automobile at all times, as well as some type of oil can opener and sometimes a funnel. These are stored in the trunk or, for a hatch-back style automobile, on the carpeted area behind the rear seat. The cans, sometimes made of paper, tend to roll and rattle about, often leaking oil through their paper sides and occasionally bursting. The can opener and funnel, oftentimes oily, may also roll about. This is obviously undesirable.